


Не играй с огнем

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: История о глупых идеях Донхёка, надоедливом Юте и о том, что Сычен таки доигрался.





	Не играй с огнем

Сычен не знает, почему соглашается на это, но Донхёк говорит, что будет круто. «Круто», по версии Донхёка, обычно заканчивается больницей или полицией, но «круто же было, надо повторить». Сычен прижимается лбом к запотевшему стеклу и ладонью мажет по нему, открывая видимость. Мимо проносятся заснеженные деревья, редкие машины, и Сычен думает, что «круто» — это оказаться сейчас в своей кровати.  
  
Донхёк на переднем сидении подвывает какой-то известной песне, на пару с Джено, и делает с десяток селфи, пытаясь привлечь к этому и Сычена.  
  
\- С таким лицом, как у тебя, весь снег в горах растает и сойдет лавиной. Хочешь вызвать апокалипсис? – Он перегибается через сидение и хватает Сычена за щеку. Трясет его и улыбается во весь рот. – Улыбнись, малыш Сычен-и, Донхёк-и покажет тебе, как нужно веселиться.  
  
Сычен только глаза закатывает и ловит в зеркале заднего вида сочувствующий взгляд Джено. Тот улыбается одними глазами и пожимает плечами. Он всегда согласен на авантюры своего парня, потому что как иначе. Сычен с трудом освобождает свое лицо из плена загребущих цепких пальцев и вздыхает.  
  
Машина выворачивает на лесную ухабистую дорогу, и Сычен надеется, что навигатор Джено в порядке. Они едут через какие-то дебри, подскакивая на каждой кочке, и наконец выруливают на поляну, где рассыпаны как грибы деревянные домики. Джено тормозит у одного из них, а у Сычена екает сердце. Внутри как-то странно начинают клубиться тревожные мысли, и Сычен не может понять, с чего вдруг.  
  
\- Ну вот, он приехал раньше нас, - бубнит спереди Донхёк, и это вот «он» уже посылает первый сигнал к бедствию.  
  
\- Кто «он»? - низким голосом спрашивает Сычен, и его голова просовывается между сиденьями, а глаза загораются недобрым огоньком. В машине воздух накаляется до предела, и кажется, что вот-вот что-то взорвется.  
  
Донхёк нервно посмеивается и смотрит на Джено. Тот только плечами пожимает, мол, разбирайся сам и выходит из машины первым, от греха подальше.  
  
\- Мне вопрос повторить? – тихо, но с внушительной интонацией, спрашивает Сычен.  
  
\- Увидишь, - слегка заикаясь, отвечает Донхёк и успевает вывалиться из машины прямо в сугроб раньше, чем пальцы Сычена успевают схватить его за ухо.  
  
\- ЛИ ДОНХЁК! – Сычен с громким ревом вылетает из машины следом, но не успевает даже с места сдвинуться. Его ловят в крепкое кольцо рук, сжимая до хруста в объятиях, а в нос ударяет резкий запах морозной хвои. Сычен узнает его из тысячи.  
  
Он задирает голову, даже не пытаясь выпутаться из медвежьих объятий, и очень хочется верить, что это просто сон. Очень, очень плохой сон или, по крайней мере, Сычен приболел, и у него видение. На него с сияющей улыбкой смотрит его личная головная боль японского происхождения, и Сычен надеется, что это все игры воображения. Донхёк не мог с ним так поступить.  
  
\- Мой Сычен-и снова со мной, - счастливо сияет Юта и, подхватив Сычена, кружит в воздухе. – Я ждал тебя целую вечность, почему вы так долго? – Юта обнимает ладонями лицо Сычена, заставляя поднять голову, и улыбается. Руки у Юты на удивление теплые и приятно греют.  
  
\- Если ты не уберешь сейчас же свои руки, - тихо шипит Сычен, не изменяя себе, - то в город не вернешься, Накамото. – Он хлопает Юту по рукам и отходит в сторону. – ЛИ ДОНХЁК, я убью тебя. И даже Джено тебе не поможет. Иди сюда! – Сычен рысью устремляется за другом вверх по лестнице, забыв о надоедливом Накамото, и из приоткрытого окна второго этажа доносятся приглушенные крики.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что твоему парню не нужна помощь? – усмехается по доброму Юта и подходит к Джено, помогая доставать из багажника вещи.  
  
\- Мой парень сам справится, - отвечает Джено и останавливает Юту за руку. – А вот ты уверен, что идея притащить сюда Сычена удачная? – Он смотрит на удивленного Юту выжидающе и вздыхает. – Ты бегаешь за ним уже год без малого. Ты уверен...  
  
\- Джено. - Лицо Юты меняется в одно мгновение. Он больше не похож на привычного улыбающегося мальчишку с идиотскими шутками, а в его глазах ни капли той доброты, что обычно от него исходит. Джено понимает без слов: не первый день знакомы. Хлопает Юту по плечу и подталкивает в сторону дома. Лезть в чужую жизнь не в его правилах.  
  
Донхёка с Сыченом они находят на втором этаже. Донхёк кричит во все горло о том, что больше так не будет, извивается ужом, но кто ему уже поверит. А Сычен уверенно восседает сверху, и выглядит это все весьма странно, но вполне привычно.  
  
Юта вздыхает, опуская чемодан Сычена, и подходит к кровати. Легко сдергивает Сычена и ставит на пол. Ловит руки, сжатые в кулаки, и улыбается. На выходки и характер Сычена у Юты иммунитет. Он смотрит на него тепло, как ни на кого больше, и ждет, пока тот успокоится. Получить в очередной раз по лицу от злого Сычена Юте не улыбается.  
  
\- Отпусти, - наконец перестав брыкаться, говорит Сычен.  
  
Юта ослабляет хватку, отпускает руки и делает шаг назад. Кивает на чемодан с вещами и решает, что лучше пока оставить Сычена одного. У него еще будет время, чтобы с ним поговорить. Донхёк под шумок развернувшихся действий ускользает в объятия Джено, явно не чувствуя своей вины. А Сычен остается в комнате и устало падает на кровать, закрывая глаза рукой.  
  
Он пытается найти хотя бы один плюс во всей этой поездке, но получается с трудом. Все его мысли занимает вопрос, кого он ненавидит и хочет убить больше: Донхёка, который вроде лучший друг, но так подставил, или Юту, который не дает Сычену проходу вот уже который месяц. Сычен резко садится на кровати, взлохмачивая волосы, а затем подходит к окну. Слишком много вопросов к самому себе, с которыми Сычену очень не хочется разбираться.  
  
Сычен приваливается плечом к стене и смотрит на улицу. За окном все белым-бело, люди у домиков занимаются каждый своим делом, а Джено с Донхёком как дети обкидывают друг друга снегом. Бегают по двору и что-то кричат. Юта не далеко от них колет дрова, и Сычен невольно улыбается. Но тут же встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя любые мысли о Юте. С тяжелым вздохом Сычен забирает с кровати куртку и спускается вниз, к друзьям, решая, что если уж притащился в такую даль, то хотя бы отдохнет.  
  
Он спускается по лестнице, выходит на улицу, и все игрища тут же прекращаются. На лице Донхёка появляется виноватая улыбка, в которую Сычен давно не верит, и он закатывает глаза. Донхёк подходит к нему, вешаясь на шею, и кладет голову на плечо. Трется щекой о дутую куртку и что-то бубнит. Сычен его не очень слушает, замечает как к ним приближается Юта, и Донхёк тут же испаряется, чтобы продолжить дурачиться с Джено. Сычен ожидает очередных объятий, подкатов и прочего, но застывает на месте, так и не успев ничего сказать.  
  
Юта подходит почти вплотную и стягивает с головы шапку. Аккуратно одевает на Сычена и застёгивает его куртку под самое горло.   
  
\- На улице не лето, - улыбается Юта. Поправляет шапку, заправляя волосы, и возвращается к своему занятию, не дожидаясь, что скажет Сычен.  
  
Сычен стоит неподвижно и смотрит на широкую спину. Кусает губы, ощущая как сердце предательски отбивает ритм, и у Сычена горят щеки. Совсем не от морозного ветра. Только момент длится недолго. В голову тут же прилетает снежка, любовно посланная Донхёком. И Сычен, отплевываясь от снега, поворачивает голову в сторону, буравя друга взглядом.  
  
\- Ли. Дон. Хёк. – Сычен срывается с места, и валит не ожидавшего такого поворота Донхёка в сугроб. Стоящий рядом Джено улыбается и благополучно сваливает из эпицентра событий, чтобы не дай бог не попасть под огонь. Они проводят на улице еще несколько часов, продолжая играть и лепить снеговика, а когда начинает темнеть, Джено предлагает наконец вернуться в дом и приготовить ужин. Потому что проболеть все оставшиеся выходные, лежа в кровати, — это точно не то, чего они ожидают от этой поездки.  
  
  
Ужин и вечер в целом проходят в дружеской обстановке. Сычен больше не злится на Донхёка, Юта на удивление не цепляется по поводу и без и даже не распускает руки. Они играют в игры, которые привез Джено, поют караоке, и Сычен все же приходит к выводу, что остаться здесь на целую неделю, — не такая уж и плохая идея. А потому просто расслабляется и получает удовольствие от их небольшой компании.  
  
Ближе к полуночи Джено и Донхёк уходят в свою комнату, обещая не шуметь, и оставляют Сычена наедине с Ютой. Сычену становится немного неуютно. Они никогда не оставались с Ютой один на один, и это немного странно. Спать совсем не хочется. Сычен встает из-за стола и медленно подходит к камину, в котором потрескивают дрова. Подкидывает еще немного поленьев, греет руки и усаживается на диван, подбирая под себя ноги. Прислушивается к звукам за спиной и вздрагивает.  
  
На плечи опускается плед, и Сычен поднимает голову. Единственный свет в комнате исходит от камина. Юта стоит неподвижно и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Он совсем непохож на себя обычного, и от этого Сычену еще более непривычно. В бликах огня лицо Юты выглядит еще красивей. В груди зарождается странное желание провести кончиками пальцев по красивому лицу, смахнуть челку с глаз и почувствовать тепло на подушечках. Сычен впервые не отгоняет от себя мысли о том, что Юта нравится ему, и пытается понять, о чем тот думает, глядя на него.  
  
Сычен пальцами сжимает плед, кутаясь в него полностью, а рядом прогибается диван. Юта усаживается совсем близко, и Сычен чувствует исходящее от него тепло. Ощущает на себе тяжелый взгляд и следит за Ютой боковым зрением.  
  
\- Хочешь во мне дыру прожечь? – тихо спрашивает Сычен. Голос немного дрожит.  
  
\- Хочу тебя поцеловать, - спокойно отвечает Юта, и Сычен даже не находится, что ответить. Юта рядом с ним не похож на привычного. Желание язвить и хамить отпадает как-то само собой, и Сычен сжимает в руках плед до побелевших костяшек.  
  
Пальцами Юта касается сыченовой щеки, и Сычен прикрывает глаза. Прислушивается к собственным ощущениям и к гулко колотящемуся сердцу. Юта гладит его подушечками. Цепляет за подбородок, слегка сжимая, и поворачивает лицом к себе. Бегает взглядом, от чего у Сычена мурашки идут по коже, и придвигается совсем близко.  
  
У Юты в глазах пляшут язычки пламени, что горит в камине, и Сычен сглатывает накопившуюся слюну. Лучше бы в очередной раз нагрубить, послать или просто оттолкнуть Юту и уйти спать. Но Сычен не может сдвинуться с места. Не моргает, продолжая смотреть Юте в глаза, и, кажется, даже не дышит. А потом Сычен вдруг решает для себя, что впервые в жизни он может позволить себе послать собственное дрянное «я» ко всем чертям. Рядом с ними нет лишних глаз, и Сычен хочет больше, чем просто прикосновения.  
  
Губы у Юты теплые и со вкусом рома, который они пили за ужином. Юта касается осторожно, кончиком языка обводит контур и смотрит на Сычена, будто ожидает от него какого-то ответа. Ногтем аккуратно царапает чувствительное местечко за ухом и молчит.  
  
Сычен ладонью касается щеки и гладит большим пальцем. Оглаживает взглядом лицо и целует первым. Раздвигает языком губы и ладонью зарывается в мягкие волосы на затылке. Поглаживает и чуть сжимает. Ему нравится, как тяжело Юта дышит. Он ловит губами каждый выдох и щекочет небо языком. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы дать Юте нужный ответ.  
  
Он выпутывается из пледа, не разрывая поцелуй, и усаживается Юте на колени. Сжимает бедра ногами и углубляет поцелуй, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Юта на вкус пьянящий как алкоголь, и Сычен жмется ближе. Хочет получить больше и отдать взамен. Сычен отстраняется, касаясь пальцами лица, и смотрит. Давит большим пальцем на нижнюю губу и трется носом о нос Юты.  
  
На лице Юты невозможно прочитать ни единой эмоции. Он придерживает Сычена за поясницу, поглаживает большим пальцем открытый участок кожи и слегка щурится, будто пытается найти какой-то подвох в чужих действиях. И это не удивительно. Сычен бегает от Юты почти год. Он отказывал ему столько раз, что сам Сычен наверно уже давно бы оставил любые попытки. Только Юта не такой, как Сычен.  
  
\- Чего ты ждешь? - тихо шепчет Сычен и закусывает губу. Он чувствует себя странно и неуютно от такого взгляда. Уверенность в своих действиях больше не кажется правильной, но Юта решает все раньше, чем Сычен успевает передумать.  
  
Он поднимается на ноги, подхватывая Сычена под бедра. Осторожно опускает его на ворсистый мягкий ковер у камина и ведет ладонью по груди, ниже, нависая сверху. У Юты взгляд изучающий и хищный. Что-то в нем меняется, и Сычен облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. Юта медленно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Сычена и склоняется к паху. Касается кончиком носа кромки штанов, языком ведет влажную дорожку по темнеющей полоске волос к пупку и целует впадинку. Короткими поцелуям осыпает живот, влажными касаниями губ покрывает грудь. Гладит ладонями бока и склоняется ниже.  
  
Сычен давится воздухом и выгибается. Языком Юта проводит по вершине соска, обводит темнеющий ореол, и на губах его играет такая ухмылка, что у Сычена пальцы на ногах поджимаются. По коже проносится табун мурашек. Сычен закусывает губу, чтобы отвлечься и сминает пальцами длинный ворс ковра.  
  
Зубами Юта прихватывает затвердевший от легкого возбуждения сосок и оттягивает, погружая снова в горячий рот. Играет с ним влажным языком, покусывает и щекочет дыханием. Перемещается поцелуями ко второму, оставляя красные метки на молочной коже, и повторяет свои действия.  
  
Ладонями Юта водит по телу Сычена, изучает каждую родинку и впадинку. Чуть сжимает шею и целует в губы. Надавливает пальцами на щеки, заставляя Сычена приоткрыть рот, и играет с языком. Проникает глубже, надавливая на щеки сильнее, и вылизывает горячий рот. Юта оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу и посасывает. Запускает пальцы в волосы, так, что Сычену приходится запрокинуть голову, и языком скользит по шее, пробует на вкус и оставляет темные пятна. Прикусывает кожу, влажно целует выпирающий кадык и трется носом. Длинными пальцами сжимает покрасневшие слегка соски и оттягивает. Как-то странно улыбается, когда с губ Сычена срывается очередной глухой стон, и отползает ниже, располагаясь у ног Сычена.  
  
\- Юта… - Сычен впервые называет Юту по имени, и это так непривычно. И без того зарумяненные щеки начинают гореть от пристального взгляда, но Юта не дает продолжить. Прикладывает палец к губам Сычена и осторожно убирает со лба сбившиеся пряди.  
  
Сычен чувствует, как Юта осторожно стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельем и смотрит так, что под его взглядом плавится все вокруг. Сычен прикрывает ладонями лицо и тяжело дышит. Тело мелко дрожит, когда чувствует кожей чужой взгляд, но посмотреть боится.  
  
Язык Юты скользит по члену, рисуя узоры каждой венки, и Сычен жмурит глаза от приятных ощущений. Чувствует, как кончиком Юта задевает уздечку, высекая искры из глаз, и вбирает головку в рот. Кровь стучит в висках, а внизу живота тяжелеет и томно тянет.   
  
Юта медленно водит губами по всему стволу, заставляя Сычена сгорать, и если он сейчас остановится, Сычен его точно убьет. Он двигает головой размеренно, сжимает губы сильнее у самой головки и расслабляет горло, когда вбирает глубже. Сычену кажется, будто он сейчас весь раскрошится от того, насколько ему хорошо, но Юта отстраняется, слизывает с губ разочарованный стон Сычена и поднимается на ноги.  
  
Стягивает свитер, откидывает его в сторону и медленно расстегивает джинсы. Сычен не может отвести взгляд от красивого подтянутого тела. Пальцы покалывает от желания прикоснуться. Потрогать, но Юта не позволяет. Возвращаться на пол не спешит. Ладонью ведет по жилистой шее, гладит свою грудь и спускается к паху. Обхватывает длинными пальцами аккуратный член и усмехается.  
  
Сычен кусает губы, но отворачиваться не спешит. Наблюдает за тем, как ладонью Юта водит по возбужденной плоти, и не скрывает желания прикоснуться к нему. Облизывается и с восхищением рассматривает, как блестит головка на крепком стволе. Сычен хочет подняться, обхватить ее губами, но останавливается, когда Юта отрицательно качает головой.  
  
Юта продолжает поглаживать большим пальцем головку и размазывает смазку. Запрокидывает голову от удовольствия, и Сычен следит за тем, как тяжело вздымается широкая грудь. Юта подходит к Сычену, становясь прям над ним. Опускается на грудь, опираясь на колени, и продолжает надрачивать. Второй рукой гладит Сычена по щеке и улыбается. Ласково, нежно. Но что-то в этой улыбке заставляет все тело напрячься, и Сычена накрывает волна легкого страха. Есть в этой улыбке что-то опасное, и у Сычена по спине проходит холодок.  
  
Юта сжимает лицо Сычена, заставляя приоткрыть рот, оттягивает губу. Проталкивает два пальца в приоткрытые губы, и Сычен обхватывает их, поглаживает языком и сладко причмокивает. Посасывает, чувствуя как с уголков губ стекает слюна, и хочет коснуться члена Юты, но ему не дают.  
  
Юта снова заставляет Сычена запрокинуть голову, открывая тонкую шею, и ведет по ней влажной от смазки головкой. Мажет по подбородку и улыбается. Он придвигается выше, так что яички бьются о подбородок Сычена, и надавливает головкой на губы. Не дает ему вобрать член в рот, только водит по губам круговыми движениями и слегка похлопывает.  
  
У Юты на лице ухмылка немного пугающая, но у Сычена от нее только больше гореть начинает под кожей. Он слизывает с губ смазку и смотрит на Юту из-под подрагивающих ресниц. Желание нарастает огненным шаром внутри.  
  
\- Такой красивый. - Юта впервые за долгое время говорит с Сыченом, и его голос севший, такой непривычный. С хрипотцой, от которой спирает дыхание. – Тебе нравится? – Юта проталкивает головку в рот Сычена, и тот утвердительно мычит, пуская вибрации и доставляя Юте удовольствие.  
  
Юта подается вперед, опираясь руками о пол у головы Сычена, и двигает медленно бедрами. Входит не глубоко, чтобы Сычен мог привыкнуть, и трахает рот Сычена, не позволяя пошевелиться. Бедра Юты двигаются так, будто он танцует, и Сычен сам пытается податься вперед, заглотить больше. По щекам стекает слюна, мешаясь с естественной смазкой, а Юта продолжает движения, медленно увеличивая темп. Стирает пальцами влагу с уголков сыченовых глаз и входит глубже.  
  
Член выскальзывает изо рта с характерным хлюпом, и Юта обхватывая его пальцами, водит им по щекам Сычена. Пачкает, похлопывает по высунутому языку и очерчивает головкой линию челюсти. Юта начинает надрачивать член, не сводя глаз с Сычена, и тот давится воздухом, потому что возбужденный Юта — это что-то запретное. На крепкой шее проступают жилы, вены, и по приоткрытым губам Юта проводит языком. Он постанывает так томно, что Сычен может кончить, даже не притронувшись к себе.  
  
Движения Юты становятся быстрыми и рваными. Шею и грудь Сычена покрывают белесые капли семени. Сперма стекает по выпирающим ключицам, задерживается в ямочке между, и Юта дышит тяжело, стараясь привести дыхание в норму. Размазывает сперму членом по груди и собирает пальцами, чтобы после протолкнуть их между губ Сычена. Наклоняется и целует. Горячо, глубоко, так, что легкие жжет от отсутствия кислорода.  
  
Сычен цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи, царапает ногтями и отвечает на поцелуй. Старается прижаться как можно ближе, чтобы чувствовать Юту еще сильнее. Выгибается в теплых объятиях, пытаясь потереться членом о горячую кожу, и стонет в поцелуй.  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, маленький Сычен-и, что я так просто оставлю то, что весь этот год ты бегал от меня? – Юта наклоняется к уху и щекочет теплым дыханием. Прикусывает мочку и оттягивает. - Маленький Сычен-и должен подумать над своим поведением. – Юта слизывает свою сперму с груди Сычена и возобновляет поцелуй.  
  
Сычен дергается под весом Юты, но его руки сжаты над головой. Юта придерживает их за запястье, пригвоздив Сычена к ковру, и поглаживает все еще просящий ласки член. Сычен выгибается дугой в сильных руках и часто облизывает губы. Чувствует на них вкус Юты и стонет, извиваясь под ним, совсем забывая о друзьях в соседней комнате.  
  
\- Что ты... – Сычен глотатает слова и давится всхлипом. Член ниже головки сдавливает, и перед глазами все плывет. Сычен не глупый и знает, что это значит. Он ненавидит Юту всем нутром, но ласкающий пальцами мошонку Юта, заставляет все мысли испариться в одно мгновение. Сычену так хорошо, что слишком.  
  
Юта переворачивает Сычена на живот, заставляет упереться коленями в мягкий ковер и ведет широкой ладонью по спине. Надавливает на поясницу, так, что ноги разъезжаются в стороны, и ведет ниже, между ягодиц, задевая сфинктер и дразня кончиком ногтя.  
  
Сычен крупно вздрагивает и весь сжимается. Подается вперед, пытаясь уйти от касания, но Юта не дает. Дергает на себя, поднимает Сычена и прижимается к горячей спине. Трется носом о щеку и целует плечо. Сычен запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, и тихо постанывает, когда язык и губы Юты гуляют по его шее. Воздух в комнате накаляется до предела, а внизу живота сладко тянет и покалывает.  
  
Юта слегка подталкивает Сычена вперед, и он снова упирается щекой в ковер. Стягивает руки за его спиной, и Сычен дергается от неожиданности, а потом замирает. На глаза опускается повязка, лишая Сычена возможности видеть, а кровь внутри превращается в кипящую лаву. Сердце подскакивает к самому горлу, а во рту пересыхает.  
  
Сычен ничего не видит и не может пошевелить руками. Чувствует щекой мягкий ворс и весь дрожит. Он даже не хочет думать, что происходит в голове у Юты. У самого страх и волнение мешаются с возбуждением и желанием, которое Сычен показывает, расставляя ноги шире, и открывается Юте полностью. Хочет почувствовать Юту в себе.   
  
\- Какой же ты красивый, - шепчет Юта и сжимает ягодицы. Разводит в стороны, мнет до легкой боли и трется крепким членом между половинками. Сжимает член между ними и медленно двигается, создавая трение. – Ты так сладко стонешь, - тихо говорит Юта и пальцами обхватывает яички. Перемещает ладонь к члену Сычена и проводит по всей длине. - Хочу почувствовать, какой ты внутри, маленький Сычен-и. Ты же примешь меня? - Юта резко толкается вперед, и тишину комнаты наполняют звучные шлепки.  
  
\- Юта... – Сычен вскрикивает и подается назад. В ушах звенит от возбуждения. Он хочет крепкий член Юты в себе, и от этого желания становится дурно. Тело отзывается на каждое касание, на каждый толчок, и Сычен теряется в возбуждении. Чувствует себя сплошным оголенным нервом.  
  
\- Чшш... – Юта убирает ладонь с члена и гладит спину Сычена. Раздвигает ягодицы, отодвигаясь назад, и выдавливает смазку. – Расслабься, маленький Сычен-и, сейчас будет хорошо. - Юта поглаживает пальцем сжатое колечко мышц. Вводит кончик пальца, изучает и оглаживает. Дает Сычену немного привыкнуть и проталкивает палец глубже, сгибая его в узких стенках. – Такой горячий внутри, весь для меня, - продолжает нашептывать Юта, и у Сычена мурашки по телу от того, как интимно это звучит.  
  
Юта вытаскивает палец, и теперь в Сычене их два. Он двигает ими внутри, разводя в стороны. Гладит спину, покрывает ее поцелуями и добавляет еще несколько пальцев, растягивая Сычена для себя.  
  
Сычен внутри горячий и влажный от смазки. Юта вытаскивает пальцы, капает еще немного смазки и приставляет головку ко входу. Сжимает бедра Сычена и медленно входит только головкой, срывая с искусанных губ громкий стон, и замирает. Стискивает зубы от того, как стенки сжимают его внутри, и до синяков стискивает ягодицы. Медленно входит на половину и замирает, давая Сычену привыкнуть. Он обхватывает член Сычена, отвлекая. Массирует покрасневшую головку, сжимает у основания головки.  
  
У Сычена горит в легких от нехватки воздуха. Из глаз текут слезы, и хочется кончить как можно скорее. Его трясет от желания, но он не может ничего сделать. Сжимает Юту внутри себя, ощущая как пульсирует его плоть, и заставляет того болезненно застонать.  
  
Юта дергает его за связанные руки и прижимает к груди. Кожа пылает от жадных поцелуев, и Юта кусает Сычена за кожу на затылке. Начинает медленно выскальзывать из него, но тут же толкается обратно.  
  
\- Играешь с огнем, - предупреждающе хрипит Юта, и Сычен решает, что и так сгорит, потому снова сжимает член Юты в себе, а после просто летит в пропасть.  
  
Юта совсем его не жалеет. Вбивается с такой силой, что Сычен еще немного — и просто отключится. Юта буквально пронзает его насквозь, и из глаз катятся слезы от сильного возбуждения. Сычен чувствует каждый толчок еще более явственно из-за невозможности хоть что-то увидеть и совсем не сдерживает громких стонов. Собственный член пульсирует и разрывает от желания кончить, а горло саднит от криков. Юта входит глубоко, бьется яичками о кожу Сычена, и обостренное восприятие реальности сгорает вместе с Сыченом. Толстый ствол растягивает его до предела, а после Юта добавляет к члену несколько пальцев и замедляется.   
  
Сычен взвывает от контраста ощущений, потому что ему мало. Он хочет сильнее, глубже и больше, а Юта совсем не спешит ему это давать. Выходит из него полностью, оставляя пустоту, но тут же вгоняет член на всю длину и срывается на ускоренный темп.   
  
Кольцо у основания головки исчезает. Сычена пробирает от макушки до пят, накрывает ударом волны и просто выкидывает из реальности. Он выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике, ломаясь в крепких руках, и падает на ковер, обессиленно цепляется пальцами за длинный ворс. Темнота превращается в яркий свет, слепящий глаза, и Сычен теряется в ощущениях и крупно дрожит.  
  
Юта прижимается к нему всем телом: горячий, липкий, такой желанный, — и покрывает шею поцелуями. Выходит из него осторожно, освобождает руки и снимает с глаз повязку. Переворачивает Сычена на спину и нависает сверху. Гладит лицо, запускает пальцы в волосы, массирует кожу головы и целует. Оставляет десятки поцелуев на горящей коже и прижимает к себе.  
  
Сычен цепляется за плечи и обнимает. Льнет ближе, трется и опрокидывает Юту на спину, укладываясь сверху. Мажет губами по подбородку и прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь под мерными поглаживаниями поясницы. Сычен тает в теплых объятиях, слышит, как стучит под кожей сердце Юты и утыкается лбом в горячую грудь. Коротко целует и улыбается устало.  
  
Из камина доносится приглушенное потрескивание дров, и абсолютно не хочется двигаться и думать о чем-то. Тело приятно ноет, а большой и теплый Юта, который обнимает крепкими руками, — это все, что сейчас нужно Сычену. Мысли о том, что Сычен мог бы так провести весь этот год, мельтешат на подкорке, но Сычен успокаивает себя тем, что теперь он точно не будет бегать от Юты. Им еще о многом стоит поговорить.  
  
Еще им, скорее всего, придется краснеть и объясняться перед Донхёком с Джено, но Сычен подумает об этом потом.


End file.
